


They've Got the Look

by Liadt



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Kaldor City, this morning (tv)
Genre: AU, Drabble, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liadt/pseuds/Liadt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toos and Uvanov fall through a crack in time and end up in the 'This Morning' studios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They've Got the Look

**Author's Note:**

> 'This Morning' is a long running weekday magazine show, broadcast on ITV in the U.K.

The Time: 2013

The Place: The This Morning Studios, Earth

"Where are we?" said Toos.

"How would I know any more than you? One minute we were being chased by robots and the next we're here. There's a group of young men over there, ask them," snapped Uvanov. Travelling through time and space hadn't affected his temper.

Toos hesitated.

"What's the matter?"

"Don't you find it strange they all look so blandly similar?"

"Yes, they do look unnaturally polished and neat, now you mention it. A new robot inspired fashion I suppose," said Uvanov, squinting at the group.

"I know a cyborg when I see one. Stay if you want Kiy, but I'm not waiting around to be assassinated."


End file.
